Pokémon Playhouse
, , |category=Entertainment, Pretend Play |players=1 |link_method=None |developer=The Pokémon Company International |publisher=The Pokémon Company International |gen_series=Generation VII side series |release_date_na=September 21, 2017 |release_date_au=September 21, 2017 |release_date_eu=September 21, 2017 |esrb=E |pegi=3 |website_en=Official site Pokémon.com }} Pokémon Playhouse is a free app provided by The Pokémon Company International for , , and . It was released in North America, Europe, and Australia on September 21, 2017. Intended for young children, the game is fully voiced, with no reading skills required to play it. Blurb In Pokémon Playhouse, your child can interact with all kinds of cute Pokémon as they explore various locations, including a tower, lounge, and outdoor playground. Every location within Pokémon Playhouse features activities created just for younger Pokémon fans, such as taking care of Pokémon in the Pokémon Grooming activity, or identifying Pokémon in the night sky in the Search the Stars activity. To accompany the unique look of the Pokémon in Pokémon Playhouse, your child can watch them at play in new picture stories. Head to the Playroom to listen to a story and see the adorable Pokémon go on exciting new adventures! At the beginning of their time in the Pokémon Playhouse, your child will be given a Pokémon Egg to keep track of. As your child explores the Pokémon Playhouse and completes activities, the Pokémon Egg will begin to hatch, and eventually reveal a new Pokémon! Designed for children ages 3–5, no reading or math skills are necessary to complete activities. A friendly human character will host and narrate all the activities so your child can enjoy every aspect of the Pokémon Playhouse regardless of their learning level. The Pokémon Playhouse app does not collect any personal information and does not include any in-app purchases. Download the app for free and let your child start exploring the wonderful Pokémon Playhouse today! Gameplay The player is greeted by Leena, who explains the activities and the goal of the game: to befriend all of the Pokémon at the playhouse. The player starts with six Pokémon befriended and must hatch s to befriend more. Eggs hatch by the player completing five activities. Playground The playground houses only one activity, placing six Pokémon on or around several pieces of playground equipment. Only smaller Pokémon can be put on equipment. Playroom The playroom has three activities: reading stories, completing puzzles, and playing flashlight tag. Players choose one of three stories, which is read aloud, with the words highlighted for players to follow along. Puzzles involve slotting Pokémon into their correct spot in a jigsaw puzzle. Flashlight tag is played by finding silhouettes in a darkened field. Lounge The player can feed and groom Pokémon in the lounge. To groom a Pokémon, the player drags the tool shown above the Pokémon's head over it. Feeding to Pokémon functions similarly, with the Berries rotating on and off the screen. Tower Two activities are in the tower: constellation connect-the-dots and Pokémon choir. Connect-the-dots has the player drag their finger along points around a Pokémon's silhouette. After connecting the points, the image of the Pokémon is colored in by rubbing over it. In the Pokémon choir, a line of notes appears at the bottom of the screen. Each note is a Pokémon, and tapping the Pokémon on the screen above in order completes the song and activity. Pokémon friends The list of Pokémon the player has befriended is accessed from the console in the center of the playhouse. Version history iOS Android Compatibility The game can be played on: * iOS devices: or later, or later, or later. * Android devices: and up. Gallery Pokémon Playhouse icon.png|Icon Trivia * A Luck Incense is in the lounge and a Rare Candy is in the playroom. * Leena is voiced by Maya Tuttle, formerly of .Maya Tuttle on Twitter References In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Pavillon Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Spielhaus |it=Casetta dei Pokémon |es=Casa de Juegos Pokémon }} Category:Mobile games de:Pokémon-Spielhaus es:Casa de Juegos Pokémon fr:Pavillon Pokémon it:Casetta dei Pokémon